<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nuances by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240355">Nuances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Ben Solo Lives, Complicated Relationships, Fluff, Forgiveness, Good Kylo Ren, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kylo Ren Redemption, Light Angst, M/M, Past Torture, Protective Poe Dameron, complex themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where Ben survived Exegol, he’s injured on a mission and Poe takes care of him: and they discuss a bit about forgiveness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nuances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Rivals Working Together</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’d been injured. Hit by a grenade, from one of those Nar Shaddaa thugs. Kylo stirred in that moment, groaning even as he blinked up at Poe. He didn’t quite expect the look of relief in Poe’s eyes, when he blinked up at him. <br/><br/>“Ben!” Somehow, it didn’t sound wrong when Poe said it. Not even a bit. “You’re okay!”<br/><br/>Kylo nodded. “Feeling a bit on edge from earlier, but I’m okay. Sorry to disappoint you.”<br/><br/>He didn’t expect Poe to actually blink, looking genuinely stricken by what Kylo had said. “Ben, stop that,” he said. “I’m mad at you, but I don’t want you dead. There’s a difference.”<br/><br/>“That’s...remarkable.”<br/><br/>“You’re my friend. And...I care about you.”<br/><br/>Kylo couldn’t help but think that Poe meant something more than that, but he didn’t pry. He’d done enough damage already. <br/><br/>He hadn’t wanted to hurt Poe. But that didn’t make any difference, did it? He had still nearly ruined Poe’s life. Poe was stronger than him, better than him — and Kylo was nothing. <br/><br/><em>It’s not Rey who was nothing. It was me. </em><br/><br/>“You got a bit battered from the fight,” Poe said. “I’ve been looking after you a while. Making sure you’re recuperating.”<br/><br/>Kylo nodded. It said volumes about Poe, didn’t it, that he would still look after the man who had tortured him. (Unwillingly, but still) What a good man Poe was, and how much Kylo didn’t deserve someone like him. <br/><br/>“Thank you,” Kylo said. “For helping me."<br/><br/>“It’s what anyone would have done.” And yet, Kylo thought, he couldn’t help but think for a moment that there was something more to what Poe was saying. <br/><br/>It was wishful thinking, wasn’t it? The idea that Poe would forgive him. Just because he’d stood up to Palpatine and killed the Knights (his own comrades) didn’t mean anything, right?<br/><br/>“Not everyone,” Kylo said. <br/><br/>“Ben, you don’t get it. Even after what you’ve done — I know you won’t accept it, because you’re in some realm of ‘no one will forgive my grievous offenses’ or something. It doesn’t mean you’re absolved. But I forgive you. Everything.” A beat. “For you, for myself — and if you can’t believe that, at least believe I still care about you very much.”<br/><br/>“I believe that.”<br/><br/>"I was mad at you. But...it doesn’t work if you keep holding on. Staying angry.” A beat. “And it doesn’t erase the history we had. Or the good in you.”<br/><br/>Kylo nodded. It was still difficult, of course, thinking that he was responsible for Poe’s misery when he wanted to be responsible for his happiness. <br/><br/>Stars, if only he still could be...<br/><br/>“Thank you, Poe,” he said. “I’ll...make it up to you. However I can.” <em>I would give you the galaxy, if you so desired. </em><br/><br/>Poe smiled. “No problem.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>